Power of seduction
by mikomy
Summary: What if Brian had an accomplice, a beautiful, seducing woman who will go after Dexter in search of vengence or maybe more!
1. Chapter 1

I sensed I was being followed so my predator instincts kicked in and before the man could even touch me I had him against the door of my car with a knife to his neck. He raised his hands as to show he wasn't armed and dangerous, putting on the mask of a victim but I wasn't fooled by his innocence. This was Dexter, Brian's little brother. I should know, we've been following his actions ever since we arrived to Miami, much to my dismay but apparently my partner in crime had some unfinished business with his bro.

I pretended to be scared so he wouldn't suspect me…the time for confessions hasn't arrived yet cause I wasn't prepared to take him down. That will have to wait.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to. My name is Dexter, I work with the police."

Interesting path this conversation was taking. The fact that he was actually truthful about his identity intrigued me so I pretended not understanding in order to get him talking further.

"I've been following this man, suspect of several murders and I saw him kidnapping you last night. I just couldn't believe you were alive and well…"

"So you saw that shit taking me and you didn't do anything? What kind of cop are you, the coward type?"

It was true; this lame excuse of a killer kidnapped me last night while I was heading for my car. He put me to sleep and took me to this abandoned warehouse where he wanted to have his way with me. Rape me and kill me probably, that motherfucker had it coming. He had no idea who I was and what I could do, he just saw an attractive, unprotected woman. What happened next baffled him seeing how he never expected my knife, which he had no idea I had, connect with his throat. A lot of blood was spilled, making this a little messy, so not my style. If you want to be a serial killer you have to be meticulous, neat and very careful.

"I wanted to help, so I drove off after his car but I lost you at the next light. And it's not like I could have informed the police about it, it wasn't official. The tracking was on my free time, I was trying to gather evidence to put him behind bars."

Or more like on your table…Dexter was like me and Brian but unfortunately he wasn't free. He followed this code that his foster dad taught him, 'never kill an innocent person, only go after the bad guys'. Bullshit if you asked me.

"Ok, I understand. But as you can see I'm okay now so you don't have to 'worry' about me anymore. Excuse me but I have to go home."

I removed the knife and put it back in my pocket, expecting him to get away and let me get into my car but he kept surprising me…

"Wait, what happened? How did you escape? Where is Charlie? Let me buy you a coffee so you can tell me everything. I really want to help…"

Charlie was a 43 years loser with a crappy job during the day who got so bored of his own existence that he started kidnapping women at night and killing them after he took advantage of their bodies. He got himself into some trouble when he thought I was going to be one of his victims. That bastard never stood a chance because he did not possess the mind of the beast; or as Dexter likes to call it 'the dark passenger'.

I kept my act on while I pretended to be the poor girl who had to do something sick to escape the big bad wolf.

Dexter took me to a coffee shop just around the corner and he, as well, took his roll -the roll of the protector-way too seriously. I believed he was indeed interested what happened to the guy but I wouldn't say it was because of my safety. Dexter wanted him as his next 'project' and I took him away. Was I sensing a little bit of jealousy from him as I related the events of last night with some improvements of my own?

At the end of the night, Dexter assured me I did the right thing. It's not like I needed to hear him say that to know it was the truth.

The way I feel when I kill is indescribable. The power it gives you is addictive. Money, fame or connections will never give you the amount of strength taking one's life offers you. I for one feel on top of the world while I watch the light in my victims eyes go off and the sound of their last breathing sounds like music to my ears.

Yes I am a killer, the worst you will ever encounter and probably the last. I take what I want, when I want and let's just say I'm quite demanding. Most of my kind has a pattern, women, men, blondes, successful etc. Not me, I just like doing it. The hunt, the frightened looks they give me, the questions they always ask, 'why are you doing this?', 'why me?', 'who are you?' they never get old. And when it's almost done they start begging or offering me things in exchange for their life- that part amuses me a lot because they don't get it. I don't kill for reason, I do it for pleasure.

I am a monster, but at least I'm good at what I'm doing. Meeting Brian was the best thing that happened to me. He taught me everything I know, how to kill and to accept that this is who I am. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Sadly he's not here anymore…

The bastard was obsessed with finding his brother. He had hoped the three of us will make a good team but I bet he was shocked when he found out the hard way that Dexter isn't one of us. He's moral; he works for the fucking police. So when the time came for the truth to be known, Brian found his end at his own brother's hands. I didn't love the guy, oh no, love was not a common notion for me, but I looked up to him; I admired him for his genius when killing was involved. But lately he was getting on my nerves, so much that if he hadn't already died I would have killed him myself. All this family bullshit, the messages we were leaving on our victims, him fucking detective Debra Morgan, Dexter's 'sister', so that he could befriend his bro was annoying as hell. When he tried to kill her I could swear he had a death wish or something. Ending a cop's life would put FBI, CIA and everyone else on our tail. Even if going to jail wasn't one of my worries-we were far too careful to be caught- having my activity interrupted was. With all the police around I couldn't go on with my plans and that left my needs unsatisfied.

Still, what do I do now?

Do I leave town and go on with my needs or do I stay and challenge this forensics guy to catch me and put me on his table?

I would love to make him change his mind about who deserves to die and who doesn't. Dexter has something Brian didn't…he's like me but he can still feel, still have a normal life. The fact he wasn't in jail already was a proof of his genius, so did his methods.

So I guess I have found my answer. Staying it is…

I stalked him for the rest of his week in order to learn his everyday schedule. Tonight I will have some fun…

I waited for him to get to his car and while he was putting some stuff in his trunk I came from behind and injected him with M99. I rolled him inside and drove us to his place. Carrying him to the basement was the difficult part and right now I wished Brian would still be alive. I taped him in my own style to his table of punishment after getting him naked. He had an amazing body, very well built, not like his big brother. But there was something big about him alright. He was very gifted in that department, that and the fact that I wasn't getting any lately made my mouth water.

My life was driven by impulses so what I did next didn't surprise me. I found myself stroking his cock in order to watch him in action. Even though he was still asleep his body was reacting to my administrations and that pleased me immensely. I needed to taste him so I licked the pre-cum on the tip of it and he tasted so good that I needed more. I wanted to fuck my enemy and the thought of it made me so wet and horny.

I kept my mouth on him, licking and swallowing him as much as I could until I heard a moan coming from my sleepy victim. 'Goody now he can join me in my feast' I thought as I drifted my eyes to his face, still playing with his thick cock. He half-opened his eyes, both pleasure and confusion portrayed in them.

"What the fuck? What are you doing?"

"Shh I promise you'll enjoy it just like I will. Your questions can wait till after I'm done with you." I deep throated him and as much as he tried he couldn't stop the moans when I had him all in my hot, wet mouth.

"Shit that feels so good."

"Ahmmm" I agreed and sent shivers down his spine with my humming. He was struggling to get up, either to stop me or guide me I didn't know but it was a good thing he was tied up otherwise I wouldn't be enjoying this right now.

I stopped before he could cum and he looked daggers at me. He was so cute when he was horny…

"I thought you wanted some answers. Let's see. My real name is Lila Smith and I was your brother's girlfriend; or associate, or partner in crime or whatever. I came to Miami with him so he could make you join us to the dark side and be the 'murderous trio'. That was his 'brilliant' plan I guess but because of you it didn't work out. So here I am missing a partner…would you like to fill that place?" I laughed knowing he would never agree to that because of his precious code.

Catching on my sarcasm:

"You want revenge? You're here to kill me?"

"Actually no, not yet. Believe me or not, Brian was getting on my nerves lately. You actually did me a favor by getting rid of him. But now I'm bored and have no one to play so I figured out you could use some attention. It must get lonely to be like me."

I took my panties off and climbed on top of him. The feeling of flesh on flesh sent us both haywire with desire and he groaned at our proximity. I could see in his eyes the fight between his monster and his human. One of them wanted me with a knife in my heart and the other, well, I'm sure it was something kinky nonetheless.

I rubbed myself against him and he could feel the juices dripping out of my pussy. He was so sexy tied up like that, fighting his restraints to either choke me to death or thrust in me like crazy. The thought of what he could do to me if he was free was not only turning me on but making me want him inside me so bad it actually hurt.

"Why are you doing this? You know I will not be your accomplice. I killed my own brother for that, what makes you think I will not do the same to you?"

"Oh I know you will. And that makes this all the more enthralling. You see I enjoy being hunted down. It's exhilarating knowing any second you could get caught or even die. Unfortunately not many have come even close to that. But you will. Because you're good. I've been watching you; I must admit you have style and brains. But you're stuck for the moment. Literally and metaphorically stuck. I hear your bodies have come to surface so you cannot act on your needs soon. Not until this investigation ends. I wonder how you will manage yourself in the meantime."

I grabbed and directed his cock to my entrance, where I needed him the most. Only the tip of him was sending bolts of pleasure through my body, I wonder what the rest will feel like…

I took him whole in one swift move and we both gasped at the sensation. He was bigger than I thought and wow he felt amazing.

Lifting myself from him until he was almost out and then pounding on him again for several minutes took me close to my oblivion. Under me he was squirming, trying to thrust himself into me harder, faster, but this time I was in control.

We were both breathing hard, he was groaning and I was, shamefully, screaming his name over and over again.

"Oh God, Dexter, you feel so good. Yeah baby, ohhh."

"Lila, faster, harder, please. I'm so close."

I fell on him needing something to hold onto while I rode my orgasm, his hair. Seizing the opportunity he took one of my nipples into his mouth and bit hard, out of frustration of being tied up, and the pain actually made me come so much harder.

"Fuck!" was all I was able to mumble while my mind blacked out and my body hummed with blissfulness.

Before Dexter could join me I removed myself and left him there, so close to the edge, so frustrated by my act and the fact he couldn't even finish himself off.

"You've got to be kidding me. Common you cannot leave me like this. I'm so hard it actually hurts."

"I'm sorry, love. But if you want to cum you have to come after me." I snickered enjoying the control I had on him.

I drugged him again so that I could have an advantage on him and then untied his hands hoping he will manage the rest. This was going to be so much fun…Dexter was so much better than his brother. If he made me cum so hard without even touching me, I wonder what else he could do to me?

Hmmm, can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

By now Dexter must have woken up from his little nap time. Guess he'll be so frustrated with me he'll have no other choice than to come after me, but I don't mind. We're both used to being in control, cause in our hobby you must always be prepared to get rid of the liabilities in order to get away with murder.

I've just challenged him to a game of 'hide and seek', now all I have to do is wait until his monster decides to come out and play. No one can turn down such a proposition. The thrill of the chase, that burning feeling of satiating your needs by spilling someone else's blood, preferably a powerful enemy of your own, those kinds of things make you look forward to your next victim. The only difference about Dexter and I it's exactly that; he chooses murderers because they are not victims, they don't deserve to live, so he can ease his conscience. We are all born with one after all, but what you do with it, defines you. Me, I'm a killer, a cold blooded killer, a monster some would say, I chose to be that way. I'm a predator, like the tiger or the hyenas; I stalk my prey no matter how innocent or guilty it is, because when death comes, we're all the same, equals. True justice comes after death, that's the moment the line between good and evil will be drawn, the final judgment if you want to call it like that. I'm no believer in God or Satan, but I do believe each and every creature has his Master. And when the time is right, it will be decided just how naughty we were- hopefully with me in the lead.

If I could only destroy this Code that he follows, than we could reach our full potential, we would be amazing, even make history. Bonnie and Clyde could kiss our asses. That's how good we could become. But how do I unleash the monster without becoming his prey? Dexter is far more dangerous than I thought. I'm actually afraid that if I enjoy this too much it will become addictive and I'll always want more. More than I can take. Because if it comes to the choice between me and him, I'll always be selfish, the instinct of survival is what got me to this point and he won't abandon me because I like toying with my victim…hopefully not. I'm starting to doubt myself and that never ends well. I need to send a message, kill and please my demons with fresh blood on my hands cause if not sated they can backfire my plans.

I venture on Miami's streets in search for my next high, my drug, more powerful and addictive than all the narcotics combined into one, in search of the hunt.

All is over far too quickly for my taste, but it will have to suffice for now. I cannot get sloppy, not if I want Dexter beside me or preferably under me. Ah, I seem to not be able to forget about him and that mind blowing orgasm. He awakens a kind of hunger inside me I didn't know I possessed, the raw, passionate and electric kind.

They will find the body in the morning and along with it, the message written in blood 'cum and get me!' on the bathroom window. The poor bartender tried to get rid of me when the bar closed but what can I say, I'm hard to get rid of, ask the police if you want. While being with Brian had its advantages, he also had control issues and stupid rules that I was getting tired of. We always had to do it his way or no way…well, now I'm my own boss, I take what I want when I want, and surprisingly, all I want is Dexter.

Back at the motel, I step into the shower to clean the blood off but my mind drifts to one body lying naked on a table, hard and hungry, insatiable for my touch. And so I touch myself, imagining it were his hands caressing my perky breasts, squeezing them roughly, his mouth closing around my hard nipples, sucking and biting on them gently. I cannot stop my moans and I don't want to, he feels so good I don't ever want the touch of another man. And while my right hand travels lower, to where I need it most, I tease myself at first because I know that's exactly what he would do, but soon enough I start dripping, God, I'm so wet for him. One finger finds its way into my pussy and I start pumping it forcefully while my other hand pays attention to my breasts, one at a time. 'Dexter' I moan his name while another finger goes in but it's not enough, his cock is so much thicker than that, I need more. So I add a third and thrust them harder, faster against my G-spot and soon it hits me, hard, in waves of pure pleasure; almost as good as when Dexter was inside of me.

'Shit!' I scream and trash while I ride my orgasm, prolonging it as much as I can. Blood and sex will always rock my world…

Dexter's POV

I woke up naked, on a table and as I stared around me for clues of what happened here…it started coming back to me.

My brother had a girlfriend and now she's out to get me…by fucking me? As a reminder of that moment we shared, my dick jumps to action and even if I normally do not get aroused, the feeling of being inside her turned my world upside down. I remember wanting nothing more than to touch her, kiss her and ravish her. I would have devoured her body, poured kisses all over her skin and fucked her so hard she would whimper and fall apart under me.

All these thoughts scared the shit out of me. I was supposed to want to kill her not pleasure her. But when her orgasm hit her, the noises she made were like music to my ears, her movements above me like dancing and the way her skin tasted like vanilla and strawberry made me ache with desire. I couldn't think clearly with a massive erection so unconsciously, I started stroking myself, using the pre-cum as lube to pump my dick faster. Images of Lila naked on top of me flooded my mind. Her perfect perky breasts jumping up and down as she rode me so hard it almost hurt, her nails scratching my chest like a cat would do, the sweat that covered her body dripping on her curves, oh how I would have licked those drops off, how I would have grabbed that tight ass of hers and bit on her nipples so hard I would have drawn blood. But what really sent me off was the sight of that dirty mouth of hers closed around my cock, sucking it while her hands played with my testicles. I came undone in that moment and total bliss surrounded me with only thoughts of her.

When I came out of my stupor, I barely had time to clean up the mess she made, that my phone ringed. Apparently I was asked at a crime scene. It can't be her already, right? It's just been like 12 hours, she wouldn't have had the time…

But I knew better, when the hunger comes, you make time.

Everybody was staring at the window and not at the body. There, written in the victim's blood, was a message left there for me. She was daring me to catch her, provoking me even.

No one else knew what the message meant so I had time to go after her. But once I have her, what do I do? My body wants her, my dark passenger wants her, even my mind wants her. But what about the code? Harry taught me how to survive, how to kill without being captured. Yet Lila does it and she's free, my brother and all my other victims would have walked away if I wasn't what Harry made me.

I was really conflicted and so I decided to let myself enjoy going after her. It won't be easy; she's smart but I've been doing this longer than she has. Tracking her down will be a pleasure for my darkness.

Either way, in the end, Lila will be mine, body and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been watching Dexter the past week running around with his precious girlfriend and her kids. Ugh, that bitch annoys the hell out of me; she's all perfect and innocent, so not right for him. She doesn't even know him or what it's like to be like us, to have an addiction so deep that it's either sustain it or die; 'cause there's no grey when it comes to killing, only black and white. It's consuming each time you take one's life but it lasts too little and in no time you find yourself pinning for taking what is rightful yours by your nature; the nature of a predator. There aren't many like us, genetically screwed ups, so nobody could or want to put themselves in our shoes; it's okay I wouldn't have it any other way, we were born superior and they will forever feel threaten by us. 'Cause at the end of the day, the weak fall and the great rise above them…

Rita must go away if I want to have Dexter all to myself. But I cannot kill her as much as I want to. He'll never forgive me for it, translation; he will hunt me down, torture me and kill me when he'll take mercy. No, that will not do, I must go at it another way which is actually a lil' unsettling for me. I do not restrain myself usually and I haven't had many girlfriends to get rid of across the years; except that one time I found Brian fucking that stupid whore of his assistant. Oh I really enjoyed torturing her for messing with my man, the pleasure I took in hearing her screams until she passed out from the pain. After that it was no fun, so I murdered her and got rid of her body into the woods. The whole thing was a major turn on for my lover and when he found out we fucked like rabbits for the rest of the day, possessing me with a passion I have never seen in him before; ever since I have a taste for hookers who get involved with my men. Like that Debra bitch, poor little thing, she really thought Brian, or Rudy as she knew him, was in love with her. It took all my self control not to go after her and wipe that after-sex glow off her face with a knife- at the time I believed he'll take care of, but he never got the chance thanks to his hero-brother. Now I have two women to worry about instead of planning my next hit which messes up with my satisfaction. The only up-side is that once Dexter is on my side, we can do it together, you know, dispose of them; and if not then I'll kill them all for wasting my time…

Dexter's POV

My phone rang, telling me there's been another crime and that I was needed. I couldn't help but wonder if it was Lila again, leaving a trail of bodies behind her so it would be easier for me to find her. This woman was becoming quickly my obsession from different reasons. My dark passenger wanted to bathe in her blood while my body wanted to possess her until I couldn't tell us apart. She ruined me for Rita; every time we sleep together now, I close my eyes and see my beautiful monster riding the shit out of me. She haunts me while I'm inside of my girlfriend, saying 'You know she's not good enough for you, she can't get you worked up like I do. Dexter, admit that you want me and my body and come after me!' well maybe it's not her but my own conscious telling me I need to end things once and for all.

I went to do my work, secretly hoping I'll find another message which will help me in my search.

Unfortunately this was a domestic fight between husbands that got out of hand and the wife ended up dead. Not my killer…I was actually disappointed that it wasn't a present from Lila; 'I wonder what she's doing…'

"Morgan? Morgan? Hey man, I'm talking to you…"

"Masuka, sorry, I was daydreaming apparently. What did you say?"

"I was asking you about last week's victim, the one in the bathroom…what do you think that message meant?"

"I'm pretty sure the killer was playing with us, that he wants us to go after him."

"But what about the way she wrote it? Do you think she meant something, like a personal message, or do you think the killer doesn't know how to write? Maybe he's not American…"

Masuka was pretty fascinated with Lila too, although he knew nothing about her, how she thinks, how she strikes, the way she moves her hips while on top of me…'Dexter, snap out of it!'.

"I don't know…" But I do. I know exactly what she meant by it.

That in order for us to finish what we started I have to find her first. And so I will…as soon as I'm done here.

I took a few days off from work saying I wasn't feeling well. Now I should be able to find my next victim easily…it's not like she doesn't want to be found. Going after her gave me a new notion of the meaning of 'excited'. I wasn't so anxious to find any of my previous murderers, not even my brother. Maybe I will drag this out until I've had my share of adventure…

Rita was not happy when I told her I'll be gone for the next 2 days but strangely I didn't care. Lila was getting to me and I had no idea how to stop it, other than killing her that is. Suddenly that thought rendered me both scared and hungry and for the first time since, basically ever, I was afraid I might not be able to go through with this. She was addictive and poisonous and all I wanted was more.

I tracked her to a 5 star hotel on the beach, checked in under an alias of course. I followed her all day, never having the opportunity to strike though. For the normal eyes, she seemed sweet, even innocent- not a way in hell she's a mass murderer; but I saw her for what she was and that was broken beyond repair. She had that empty look on her face, no emotions or feelings, just hollow. The only time I've seen something in her eyes was when she looked at me; there was a hungry, needy, even desperate look on her beautiful features as she looked at my naked body with possessiveness. I awoke something inside of her, I made the monster feel…maybe I can help her…'Dexter, the only way you can help her is by planting a knife in her chest. Remember the code, son.' Every time I had doubts Harry would be there to send them away…how inconvenient.

The night has come and I was lurking in the dark. It was the perfect time to put my plan into action. I rented a room on the same floor as Lila and prepared the room for her arrival. All I have to do is wait for her to leave the safety of her chamber.

It's been 2 hours and nothing. The waiting is killing me, my dark passenger is anxious for its fix. So I decide to take the matters into my own hands. With a syringe of M-99 I approach her room and knock. I can hear her steps nearing the door and my heart starts beating faster. This is it, the feeling I have been waiting for all of my life, the adrenaline mixed with fear and spiced with longing, the secret recipe for a satisfied demon.

She opens her door just a little but I'm faster than her; I stop her from closing it in my face and she starts running. She's terrified but at the same time turned on by the fact that I came for her. She fights me still I'm not one of her victims, helpless and weak. I fight back and in the end the M-99 reaches its target and she goes limp in my arms. Mhmm, the sweet taste of revenge…

I take her to the sanctuary of my room and set her on the table specially prepared for her. I take my time while striping her of the clothes and I can't help but admire her body, so fucking perfect that I feel myself get hard at the sight. This woman will be the end of me, I swear…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a humongous headache and a stiff body. What the hell? The first thing I saw was the white ceiling covered in plastic wrap…oh, shit! Dexter style, every piece of furniture decorated in plastic and pictures of my victims, mine and Brian's to be more exactly, on display…I was tied to a table, all naked, just like I had him almost 2 weeks ago. Usually I'm not shy about my body because I'm in control but now, he got me where he wanted me all along, defenseless and submissive. Lucky bastard actually found me, oh he's good, I'll give him that…strangely I'm not scared, I'm excited with a side of uncomfortable because of my restraints.

"Oh baby, why don't you show yourself…I've actually missed that sexy body of yours." I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me scared or confused, instead I played my seductive card knowing all too well he was not immune to it. His body responded to my touches and mine hummed for his…

He was by my side in less than 2 seconds and I felt my pulse go up a nudge at the sight. He was handsome as always yet he seemed a little troubled if you asked me. Perhaps he did not know what to do with me anymore, just like I had no idea what I would to him if I were to escape. Adding him to my list of victims would be an asset but somehow, making him join be and refuse that code of his would be a real conquest for me…

"Lila, you've been sloppy…so not your style and finding you was too easy for my taste…we both love a good hunt, don't we? How do you like the view from that angle?" He was trying to break me by relishing in the control he had over my body…little did he know it was much sexier being a victim than a killer.

"I enjoy it very much, thank you." I licked my lips to emphasize my point and his reaction was the funniest thing ever- his mouth slightly opened, breath a little ragged and eyes glued to my lips. He was not as in control as he wanted to be…and I will be there to take advantage of that fact. Taunting him was my only weapon right now…"Though I enjoy you more with no clothes on and it seems only fair seeing my state of undress, don't you think?" I watched his crotch and the reaction did not disappoint me- his cock had twitched in the confines of his pants. He tried composing himself but it was too late, I had already seen how my words and his imagination were working together to render him crazy with lust.

"Why are you so interested in me? Why risk your life to have me?"

"Because you, Dexter, have something your brother did not have. Although you're one of us, you also have the capacity to feel things other than the need to kill and you made me feel something too; you made me want to rearrange my priorities…now I need you more than I need to kill. That's what last week's crime was all about…I was trying to go back to what I was before meeting you but it was not the same feeling." His shocked face made me register my words…this was not what I meant to say but somehow it was all that came out of my mouth. I would have toyed with him some more 'till the point he will crack or he will kill me. Instead what came out was some sort of love confession…shit what was happening to me?

"You want to feel human, normal…?" It was supposed to be a question but it sounded like a fact and I couldn't take my eyes from his face…

"I want some feeling more permanent than the thrill of the kill, I need to get out of this dark place where the only thing that makes my heart beat faster is taking a life…" it hurt to admit that to myself but it was the truth. Being a monster wasn't enough anymore…"When we were together, connected on that table of yours, you made my heart beat like crazy and my body hum with bliss. I need that feeling again…"

"What makes you believe that I want you? I already have a girlfriend…" he was saying no but his entire body was screaming yes judging by the bulge in his pants. He wanted me as much as I wanted him because we belonged together, we were the same.

"You do because I'm what you've been searching for your entire life…someone to accept you and understand you as you are…someone who despite your tendencies will still see the good in you, someone who will never leave you or betray you. I know because that's what I want most but never had; not even with Brian. I will be that person for you, Dexter; all you have to do is let go and be yourself."

"And then what? We go off into the sunset and leave a trail of bodies behind? The code has kept me off the radar; it has helped me build a life for myself. If I let go, we will always be running, never a part of something bigger than the two of us…I don't want to stop being close to normal."

"We'll figure something out. We'll keep the code; just make it ours and not Harry's. He abandoned you, Dex, when you needed him de most. I will always be there for you if you'll let me. But if not, you might as well pick up that crafty knife of yours and stick in my heart."

"I…I can't do that. I can't kill you…"

"Why not? It is why you brought me here, isn't it?"

He stumbled on his own feet but came closer and caressed my face into his hands.

"Because I need you. I long for your touch, I burn for your body, even my dark passenger aches for you." He kissed me and it felt amazing sending electric shocks throughout my body and I fought desperately to touch him in some way.

"Let me free…I need to touch you so badly." He cut me loose so I could finally pull him on top of me, his weight almost crushing me but it felt good, it felt normal to be like this. I tore his shirt off in need for some skin to skin contact and he cupped my breasts, squeezing them desperately. His pants were next, followed by his boxers, leaving us in a madness of limbs intertwined, hoping to reach that place again were we would both abandon our bodies and disappear into the thin air feeling nothing but peace and contentment.

"I need to be inside you." And so he does, filling me perfectly until there's no more space between us, no world outside to distract us and the things he makes me feel are unique…just like him- not human yet not a monster either. He puts my leg up his shoulder so he can go deeper, touching that spot that drives me crazy with every thrust…

"Oh God…harder…yes, yes…fuck me Dexter!" We don't recognize human emotions, only animal instincts and needs, and this, having sex, it's the only thing that brings us closer to normal- it's not love of course but companionship into this mad world that brings experiments like us meant to keep the balance between life and death…

"Lila, I'm going to come…ahh, shit!" and he spills inside me, his hot cum sending me over the edge, joining him into nothingness. Our orgasms fade away too quickly like everything worth living for but I can still hear my heart beating at full speed; it actually seems to be bursting out of my chest and I cannot help but wonder if this is what I've been looking for in my victims- someone who can take me to heaven and hell with only his presence, his touches, his words…

"Not to ruin the moment but we should get going if we don't want to be caught." I started dressing myself and saw him watching me with hungry eyes, like the lion watches the gazelle before pouncing on her.

Dexter's POV

What do I do now? I have betrayed Harry's code, the same code which has saved me from the death penalty, the one that let me have a girlfriend and 2 children-even though they're not mine, I am kind of fond of them…it offered me a sister and without her I would be lost. Harry, the man who took me in after my mother was slaughtered in front of me, he raised me and helped me keep my tendencies at bay- he saved me of myself and I betray him in the worse way possible by becoming the monster he fought so hard to keep locked deep inside me…I can't, even though it feels right, like being with Lila could bring me happiness and closure-I do not deserve to be forgiven, not when I could be so much brutal than this.

She's my demon, coming into my life and showing me something I can never have, tempting me with her sinful body and that beautiful mind of a killer…telling me we could have it all when we have not earned any of it; we just take, take lives, take hopes and dreams and crush them with our bare hands, we never give in return but instead we leave broken families behind, shattered people, suffering relatives, wives, children, parents- we are the most dangerous predators out there and like every predator, we work alone, we can count on no one to have our backs, to maintain our darkest secrets, not even one of ours.

So I grab my knife and go straight for the kill, she's too dangerous to be kept alive, especially to me. I must be very convincing because she doesn't see my coming but I can hear her last breath as my blade slices into her back, aiming for the heart. Her voice cracks and she watches me confused and in pain, blood spilling from her mouth…and my dark passenger is happy, he has never seen anything more beautiful but the sight of her life slowly disappearing from her eyes, leaving only darkness behind.

"Why?" Tears dry off on her cheeks because I hurt her, I betrayed her and I lied to her. She should know better than trust a monster, still I feel her pain somewhere deep inside, her death makes everything so much clearer- we are all made in the same way but we choose how to shape ourselves so that we show individuality- I chose not to be like her and here is where my choices lead me…alone with my dark passenger.

"Because this is what I am, how I was shaped: I kill criminals and you fit the category. I wish things were different but they're not so thank you for feeding my needs. Goodbye, Lila!"

I cradle her face in need for one last contact with the darkest side of me and hope that once she dies, she'll take away a part of my sins…

'You will never be forgotten.'


End file.
